Leif Drake
Leif Drake is a 33 year old male character. He stands at 6'1", 180 pounds. He is a blonde and has grey eyes. Biography Leif awoke one day in Catherby under the care of an old fisherman, remembering naught but his name. It was soon clear that Leif was not to be a fisherman after a series of disasters he had caused. Leif craved adventure, when he reached manhood he left Catherby to become a minstrel. Under Oliver Ryder During his time as a minstrel, he settled temporarily in Falador, finding the local tavern full every night. Eventually though Falador was plunged into conflict, Leif quickly joined the militia and fought against those who would see Falador in other hands. As things settled down, Leif joined the standing army of Falador under King Oliver Ryder and Supreme commander Dymitri Dae. Shortly after the King and his troops relocated to Burthorpe Leif resigned, hoping to find a more profitable lifestyle. Against the Commonwealth In hopes of destroying the upcoming Commonwealth threat, Leif began searching for allies. Leif then joined a discreet order called the Enforcers of Balance and was leader for a short time before it was forced to disband. He was contacted by Elwin Cadarn as the Enforcers disbanded, and learned of his past, or what of it Elwin knew. From the remains of the Enforcers Leif attempted to keep their purpose alive, forming the Imperial Alliance and besieging Commonwealth Falador. As Leif was promised Falador in exchange for allowing Prince Thomas Cross to live, the young prince’s father, Corvus Cross, took Falador from Leif by rallying the citizen against him. Leif then allied himself with Ulrich Cross, traitorous brother of Corvus and defector from the Commonwealth. Ulrich was able to get Falador without conflict after Corvus was murdered. Under Ulrich Cross Leif was then appointed head councilman and second in command of the city. Soon after, Ulrich surrendered Falador to Dion Magnan. Ulrich later disappeared, leaving his remaining lands in the hands of Emma Cross, Corvus’ niece. Against Dion With Falador in other hands, Leif joined a militia group led by Oliver Ryder’s servant. After the militia allied itself with King Dion Magnan Leif left and went back to wandering. He traveled in the guise of a minstrel, longing for the past he could not return to. When he returned to the old base of the Enforcers he found Elwin there and learned that he had come from northern Kandarin from the manuscripts in the library there. He then traveled north to explore the land he might have come from. The League of United Kingdoms When Elwin became the Ravensgarth representative in the League, and also conquer many lands, Leif was his first choice as second in command. He helped take the land that would become the proince of Tallfolk and planned the attack on the land that later became Strongwood. He led the raid on Varrock during which Gale found Aster. He also participated in many other activities within the League. He gave the Rule of Ravensgarth to Aster and relocated himself to Strongwood in order to have a shorter path to the most important allies and enemies of the League. He led the first attack on the Bloodcaller rebellion and set them back almost a year's woth of work and planning. He fortified Dagger Keep after the trio formed by Aster, William, and Dagger and created the animated armor there. He more recently took charge of Operation Red Survalliance and completed an accurate file on each of the major settlements in Gielinor. As the League grew Leif settled down and stopped being as active within the military. Resignment From the League Leif decided to leave the League and its army, at least temporarily. He is currently staying in his lodge on the border of Ravensgarth, deciding where to go. He took his personal servant's and soldiers with him when he relocated. They went west from Strongwood and cleared an area just outside the borders of the province. The made camp there for days while setting up a more permanent settlement. They had built a castle of wood, and found a nearby quarry they could use later. Once the construction was done Leif used magic to form a thick ring of trees around the area to prevent their discovery. The Rebirth of Ravensgarth Rowan's Revival Aster's Betrayal Skills Combat Leif is proficient with the following weapons: *Longbow *Sword *Flail *Knives *Throwing Knives Non-Combat Leif has a number of skills that are not combat related, listed below: *Playing the lute *Singing *Metalworking *Fletching *Makeover magic *Soul magic Appearance Hair: Blond, no facial hair Eyes: Grey Build: Well muscled Height: 6'1" Weight: 180 lb. Other: Long scar running up his left arm Leif minstrel.jpg|Leif when he was a minstrel Leif militia.jpg|Leif in the uniform of the Falador militia force Leif noncombat.jpg|Leif during his time as the leader of the Enforcers of Balance Leif armor.jpg|Leif in his armor, note the boar tusks on the helmet leif as gale drake.jpg|Leif while fighting for the League, note the white glow of his eyes leif, greystone melee copy.png|Leif during his time at Castle Keystone leif greystone noncombat.png|Leif during the League leif elite white knight.png|Leif the elite white knight jorkin bodyguard.png|Jorkin, Leif's bodyguard Overlooking stoof.png|Leif during his time as a councilor in the League Quotes Category:Characters Category:League of United Kingdoms Category:Drake Family Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Political Figure Category:Male Category:Retired